The Date (SupernaturalReader)
by thequeenofthehell
Summary: Supernatural/Reader fanfic. Your character lives with Sam and Dean in the bunker, and they react to her going on a date with an unknown boy. One shot. Warning for slightly tragic ending.


You stand by the door, pulling the long black coat over your dress and sweeping your hair out the way, checking your reflection in the mirror, when you notice Sam walk into the room and catch sight of you by the door. "Hey," he calls out, walking towards you and as you turn to face him, he looks almost shocked, but he stops and beams, "You look…beautiful," he says, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Don't look so surprised!" you say with a grin, to which he instantly responds by rushing forwards and spluttering,

"No, no I didn't mean that, honestly…"

"I'm joking Sam."  
"Right, yeah, of course." He says, taking a big step back and rubbing his hands together, "You nervous? About meeting…"  
"Luke?"

"Yeah, yeah Luke"

"A little," you say, fiddling with them hem of your dress, "You sure I look okay?"  
"Yes! Yes!" he laughs, "You'll be fine." He turns and begins to walk in the other direction, so you fiddle with the locks on the door, your hands still a little shaky. "And hey," he shouts as you flip your head back round to face him, "if it doesn't work out," he pauses as if contemplating what to do, until his eyes meet yours across the room, "we'll kill him."

You know he is joking from the smile on his face, but there's something in his voice which makes it sound more sinister. Almost on cue, Dean walks into the rooms, with a gun in his hand and gives you a wink

"Go get him kid."

On the way home from the date, after you had parted ways with Luke, you think about how great it actually was. No people trying to kill you, or possess you, just someone who wants to spend time with you and have fun. Luke's playful hazel eyes when he smiles gives you butterflies, something that you hadn't felt in a long time. When you're with him the fear and anger is replaced with awkwardness and uncontainable nervousness- but you don't mind. You actually quite like it, being the normal shy girl on a date, instead of the girl wiping blood from her knife as she puts a brave face on for her brothers. A flash of brown to your left distracts you momentarily and you smirk, diverting to an empty alley and you shout, "I know you're there Cas"

"That's impossible." A voice instantly murmurs behind you, causing you to jump

"You need to get faster Cas, I've been seeing glimpses of that trench coat all evening. Did my brothers send you?"

"They aren't the only ones who care about you." Cas says deeply, walking over and looking at you with clear blue eyes, "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I was fine, Cas." You say walking out of the alley, Cas trailing closely behind, "You don't need to watch over me all the time."

"Isn't that my job?" he says looking down at you, his shadow stretching out under the street lights. You smile back.

"I apologise." He says sincerely, looking away into the darkness.

"Don't be silly," you nudge him in the arm, "Now if you want to be forgiven, zap me home, my feet kill."

A second later you are back home, steadying your feet and gripping the a chest of drawers while Sam and Dean, who were sat nervously at the table, are now pretending to act casual, shuffling around and coughing. "Dammit Cas." Dean curses under his breath.

"How did it go?" Sam grins over enthusiastically, making you slightly nervous

"What are you doing?"You question anxiously, eyes flitting from Sam to Dean

"What- nothing- why-there's nothing happening," they both stutter in synchronisation, attempting to kick their guns underneath the table without you noticing.

"Well, that's not true." Cas interrupts, walking over to them, while they glare at him

"Cas…" Sam starts, but Cas speaks up again

"You were planning to shoot him if he was evil."

Dean starts scoffing, and pulls a face at Cas, "Dude, we weren't gonna shoot the guy…" but by this time Cas is already standing far too close to Dean, pointing to the gun on the floor under the table

"But the…" he starts

"No Cas." Dean glares, standing up to level with Cas, the height different making Cas stretch his neck to look up to Dean.

"Guns." Cas insists

"No Cas."

"Guns"

"Can you guys get a room already?" a familiar voice says exasperatedly from the door behind you. You turn to see Charlie leaning against the door frame into the living room, her long read hair tied behind her in a ponytail and a gleam in her eyes.

"Auntie Charlie!" you yell and go in for a hug, but as you reach her she holds you at arm's length and pretends to be offended.

"Auntie Charlie? Am I really that old?" she mocks. You giggle, excited to see her again, and finally she returns the massive hug, and when she lets go she pushes your shoulder playfully.

"And haven't you grown? Looks like you got the Winchester genes." She says with a wink, before looking over the others, "It was supposed to be a surprise, I got here while you were out on your date. I got bored, and they didn't look like they were moving on to the subject any time soon…"

She walks towards the table, where Dean and Cas have still not broken eye contact and are inconveniently blocking the way into the kitchen, while Sam is rolling his eyes sulkily, slouched in a chair on the opposite side.

"Guys, seriously, I thought I was the gay one." Charlie says, pushing past them.

Dean snaps his head around and grunts, sitting back down in his chair while Cas walks to the back of the table and leans against the worktop. You walk up and pull a chair out next to Sam, who is trying his hardest not to laugh at Charlie's comments.

"I preferred it when you were a goody-two shoes with no attitude." Dean grumbles

"I preferred it when a Winchester and his angel boyfriend didn't stop me from getting a drink." She retorts, opening the fridge and reaching for a can, while Dean scowls and Sam has to turn away to stop himself from laughing. After several minutes of silence (except for the sound of AC/DC echoing from Dean's room down the hall), Cas squints his eyes and says, "I don't understand."

"What, Cas?" Sam says, still with a smirk on his face from Charlie's comments.

"Whose boyfriend am I?"  
"Dean's" You, Sam and Charlie say in synchronisation, while Cas turns his squint to Dean.

"Dude, no" he says, standing up and going over to the fridge for another beer, throwing one to you and Sam. He nods at Cas but he responds with the usual:

"As I am an angel there is no reason for me to consume any of your beverages. But thank you."

"So anyway," Sam says, opening his beer, putting his arm around the back of your chair and smiling at you, "How did it go?"

"It was…fine" you say slowly

"You hesitated." Sam draws his hand back, "What happened?"

"Oh my…he's a freaking demon isn't he?" Dean shouts, slamming the bottle down

"Is he?" Sam says, subconsciously reaching down for his gun

"Guys…" you try to interrupt but they continue talking ignoring you. Dean is already pulling on his jacket and Sam has stood up in panic.

"Sammy, get the salt."

"This is impossible Dean, I was there the whole time…" Cas wonders, walking over to your chair.

"I'm gonna kill the son of a…"

"Guys!" you shout, "He's not a demon, Luke isn't a demon!"

Everyone stops, and faces you: Cas in front of you looking down with head tilted; Sam reaching into the cupboard for salt; Dean pulling on his scruffy brown jacket; Charlie clinging to her coke can with two hands, looking slightly freaked out.

"Well then," Sam said, peering over to you anxiously, "What- what is he?"

"He's 100% normal, guys. He's a normal, non-werewolf, non-vamp, non-demon human!"

Everybody visibly softens, Dean and Sam collapse into their seats and Cas walks back to his former position, shoulders relaxing, you and Charlie taking large swigs from your respective drinks.

"Talk about overreaction of the century boys." Charlie says nervously, checking her watch. "It's "nearly 2:00 guys, we should all probably get some sleep. I've been travelling all day." She adds with a yawn

"You're right," you say, downing the remainder of your drink and yawning, "Well, it's been an exciting day," glancing at Dean, Sam and Cas, "but I need some rest."

"Of course," Dean says, but before you can stand the radio on the worktop begins making noises and I voice comes through:

"All units down at Roseville Street. 3 dead bodies on the road side, major injuries. Looks like murder. All units down at Roseville Street. Over."

You listen to the message and suddenly you remember you've heard the name of the street somewhere before.

"Luke"

A sense of dread coils in your stomach and panic rises through your body, freezing your flood and you feel the pound of your heart turn to slow thuds which echo through your skull. The boy you had spent the last couple of hours with, laughing, eating, talking happily and in safety, was in danger. That boy with the blonde hair which he strokes his fingers through to push it back from his face when he's talking and curls around his fingers when he is nervous; that boy whose hazel eyes with the chips of yellow and green that gave you butterflies; that boy who complimented your smile and laugh- things barely seen in your normal environment; that boy was in danger. Because of you.

"What?" Sam turns and looks at you. You grip the edge of your chair, digging your nails into the wood.

"That's Luke's road." You say and suddenly everything kick-starts in your brain. Your heartbeat races and blood courses through your veins, your eyes wide and breathing rushed, you jump out of your seat, kicking off your heels and storming for the front door, tugging at your dress and reaching for your trainers by the door.

"Hey!" Dean shouts, as he stridestowards you, "This could have nothing to do with Luke, calm down." He says reaching for your shoulder, but you turn around to face him

"And what are the chances of that?" you glare, reaching for your coat. You see Sam and Charlie approaching, reaching for their jackets.

"You can't come." Sam says looking down at you with a serious face

"You don't have a choice." You hiss and he straightens up, as if realising the seriousness of what is happening. He nods at his brother and Dean reaches for the car keys but Cas moves his arm to meet Dean's, pushing it aside before he can reach them and mutters

"The Impala won't be fast enough."

The next second you are standing in the middle of a street, police men lining the pavements and the cold hitting you like a bullet.

"Jeez Cas, a bit of warning would be nice." Dean tries to not shout as they snuck past a couple of officers

"That was amazing…" Charlie breathes, her face a mask of disbelief and wonder.

But you aren't concentrating. "We need to get to 131." You whisper to the others, and Cas points to a house three doors down. You run, slightly more difficult in a dress than in your usual jeans, with everyone else just a few steps behind. Without thinking you knock the door and shout, "Luke!"

You see the policemen a couple houses away turn around, and Dean pulls you down out of view, clenching his jaw and hissing into your ear, "What if he answers? What the hell are you going to tell him?" he checks to see the policemen have turned back around and turns to face the others, releasing his grip on your coat. "I knew we shouldn't have brought you. Thanks Cas."

"I don't see how this is my fault." Cas says, slightly offended

"Oh well how about you don't zap us into the middle of nowhere without warning."

You can't stand the wait. You raise your leg and kick the lock of the door and it breaks. Dean yanks you back again,

"What the hell kid? You can't just…attack people's houses! You're crazy!" he says gesticulating furiously. "We should really be checking the actual dead bodies instead of your stupid boyfriend….What if there is nothing wrong with him?"

"Then why hasn't he answered?" you shout at Dean and he opens his mouth to answer, when he turns towards the doorway, and with gun in front of him, he heads in to the doorway and looks around. You step forward, but he lifts his palm and turns around.

"No, you stay out here with Cas and Charlie. Sammy, with me."

Suddenly you hear an ear-piercing scream, and it is a man's voice.

"Luke!" you yell, and push past Dean, dodging out the way of his grasp and thundering through the look around and can barely see, the entire house is dark, but you hear the scream again, and Sam and Dean running after you. You follow the noise again screaming, "Luke!"

You run up the staircase, your heart pumping fast, your head pulsating, your fists clenched. The shouts of your brothers behind you are nearly drowned out by the echoing beat of your heart. Fear races through your veins like poison, choking everything. You stagger to the end of the corridor and throw yourself against a door to make it open. You fall into the room face first, your vision blurred and your head heavy.

You raise yourself up slowly onto your elbows and wipe your brow, groaning and feeling a pain in your ribs. You feel something warm and bring your fingers down to your eyes in the darkness. "Is that blood?" you whisper, rubbing the liquid between your fingers and cursing your clumsiness. But then another drop falls onto the carpet in front of you. You take a second but you finally come to a realisation:

"It's not me?" you question, your brain struggling as it is still pounding and heavy. "So…if it's not me…"

You feel the emptiness like a wave through your body. You command your eyes to look upward. Your heart stops. There is Luke. A gash across his stomach. Hanging inexplicably. You hear your heart thudding. You hear Sam and Dean stop behind you. You hear Luke scream.

Flames. Flames everywhere. You feel them all around you, burning and spitting, orange and red, golden and curling- but all you can do is lie there and scream, frozen to the ground, like every limb is broken. You see the flames engulf him and you cry as Sam and Dean shout at you to move, before they run in and drag you out. Sam picks you up in the corridor, while you try to fight him, screaming at him to help Luke, but he carries you away .The fire is chasing you down the corridor, its arms seeking you out in the darkness of the house. You try to reach back, try to get to Luke, but the fire grasps at you and you feel it brand you, blistering your skin. Pain shoots up your arm as if the fire itself has entered your veins and is running through your body. Sam yanks you away, trying to speak to you. You try to scream but you can't hear anything but the thudding in your skull. Sam runs faster down, Dean only slightly ahead, screaming a Sam to hurry. All you can feel is a mixture of pain and numb, the numbness creeping through your body, capturing anything it can find. Your eyes flicker like the flames and struggle to see through the smoke, which chokes you and makes your eyes sting even more. You feel yourself letting go of reality, trying to grab onto the house as you try to grab onto consciousness. Sam is shaking you and shouting at you desperately, trying to get you to stay with him. But it is too late. You let the smoke fill your lungs in one last gasp and hear Dean yell, "Let's go Cas, now!" before darkness creeps in and ends the nightmare.


End file.
